disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hobo Cookie
Hobo Cookie is a wandering hobo who comes to the aid of a girl who has been shut out of the Cookie Carnival in the 1935 Silly Symphony animated short, The Cookie Carnival. Appearances ''The Cookie Carnival He walking along the rails of a train on the outsides of cookietown when he suddenly heard the cry of a Sugar Cookie Girl. He goes to her direction and he learns from her that she wants to participate in the Cookie Parade, but she can't do it because she doesn't have any fancy clothes to wear for the occasion. Deciding to help her, the Hobo Cookie assures her that she will be the sweetest one of all, and gives her a full makeover so she will be able to participate in the parade. He starts her makeover with dying her brown hair to blonde with taffy, styling it into a long updo. Then, he creates a dress using a cupcake's base, decorating it with eclair cream of blue, purple and white colors, trowing heart-shaped sweets on her dress and finishing it by giving her a big purpled ribbon on her back. He finalizes her makeover by doing her makeup out of powdered marshmallows and red heart-shaped candy. Once that was done, he gives her a mirror so she could see herself and sneaks her at the end of the parade after he was given her approval. The girl is elected queen of the parade, and both of them are separated by the townspeople who trampled him while they carried the queen to her throne. During the show, he attempts to have a better view of her but ends up being chased by the guards who noticed him. He attempts to hide behind the cake where the suitors were performing and is quickly spotted after he thought he was safe. With no options left, he climbs up to the top to meet her behind the red carpet and ends up beaten by two angry guards who chased him. As he was about to receive another hit from the guards, the Cookie girl saves him by announcing that he will be their King, much to his surprise and glee. At the end of the cartoon, both attempt to have an intimate kiss in their thrones but their love is so warm it melted the lollypop they used to cover it. House of Mouse Hobo appears next to one of the Judges in the film ''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. Gallery Concept Art Tumblr_nrb77rgco81u9mlrzo2_1280.png Cookie carnival girl exporeel.jpg Cookiecarnival7.jpg HeroCookie-600.jpg ''The Cookie Carnival Hobocookie.jpg 076-008want.jpg Tumblr mjmetkVwLx1rouwdqo1 250.gif Tumblr m5io1m6ZlP1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr mjmetkVwLx1rouwdqo2 250.gif 22406.jpg Tumblr m192nlpKmg1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Hobo Cookie.png Tumblr mjmetkVwLx1rouwdqo3 250.gif 076-010really?.jpg Tumblr mjmetkVwLx1rouwdqo4 250.gif Tumblr mjmetkVwLx1rouwdqo5 250.gif Tumblr nj4g95qm1y1r3jmn6o3 1280.png Tumblr mjmetkVwLx1rouwdqo6 250.gif Tumblr nj4g95qm1y1r3jmn6o2 1280.png Tumblr lxyeirAD5J1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr lxyel9rlG11r3jmn6o1 1280.png 076-016group.jpg 22410.jpg Hobo in Cookie Carnival.jpg Tumblr_mzeqnqJDAL1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr_nj4gw4BXQw1r3jmn6o1_1280.png 22412.jpg 076-021melt.jpg House of Mouse Hobo Cookie in House of Mouse.png|Hobo and one of the Judges in ''House of Mouse House Of Mouse - (Ep. 46)5.jpg Miscellaneous CookieCarnivalSheetMusic-600.jpg VHS cover 2.jpg Silly Symphonies VHS Cover .jpg Category:Foods Category:Silly Symphonies characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Heroes Category:Lovers Category:Kings Category:Anthropomorphic characters